


Spill The Beans, Will You?!

by FabulousMe



Series: The Author and The Actor [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Wonwoo's noisy bunch of friends (especially the BooSeokSoon trio and Yoon Jeonghan) like to sniff out every tiny secret each of their friends have.To Wonwoo's chagrin are they particular set on making his life transparent. Therefore all hell breaks loose when his biggest secret was discovered.(aka Wonwoo's attempts to return to the former peace and quiet)





	Spill The Beans, Will You?!

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is my first work here (I'll apologise beforehand for any crappy formatting).  
> I'm WonHui trash for like a year and I don't intend on stopping - they're too awesome for that. Don't even ask me how the plot (kidding, what plot?) happened. I suddenly had the urge to write secretive Wonwoo and hot as hell Jun. No need for further explanation; rest is history.
> 
> English isn't my native language so there happen to be mistakes. I'd like to believe they're minor and not disturbing the flow of the story.

Wonwoo's friends were noisy. That's just how they were. They liked to gossip, tickle every secret out of him on days he didn't spent with him. It was annoying for he never managed not to spill the beans at some point. He endured their prying gazes and wicked traps to a certain point and withhold some informations longer than usual. It took them a month to find out his younger brother would get married in the summer, even three to discover he'd be away at least six weeks for a book fair held in China he was invited to by his boss. Of course he got complains of how he didn't tell them and how horrible he was, didn't he consider them trusty enough but he knew they were more upset about the fact it took them that long to find out.

He was proud to say there was a secret his noisy friends hadn't discovered yet. He grinned to himself as he was sprawled out on the couch, head resting on a comfortable pair of legs. He hummed in appreciation as gently fingers card through his hair. If Wonwoo had a say in the way the universe worked he'd stop the time right now and enjoy the feeling of just being taken care of.

“What you're smiling about?” The question was coated in the softest voice Wonwoo's ears had ever had the pleasure to hear and his brain sent out giddy signals. It was so different from the loud voices he usually was surrounded with, wasn't as demanding and aggravating. Wonwoo looked up at the man he used as a pillow and marveled at the sight how the light from the afternoon sun filtering through the windows touched the sculptured face of the one secret he had been able to keep from the notorious curious bunch he called his friends. His hand reached up to swipe a strand of loose hair out the man's face.

“Nothing,” he replied quietly and was once again fascinated at how good the other looked, even with a quirk of a perfectly swung eyebrow. It was as if the universe itself didn't dare to play with this man's appearance as it did with Wonwoo's, especially in the mornings where his hair stood in all directions and eyes puffy from sleep. Seungkwan once said he looked like a average lion turned human and a sore sight for the eye, voice and gaze judgemental in a way only Seungkwan was capable of.

The contentment Wonwoo felt earlier turned sour but it vanished just as quickly as he imagined the scandalised expression on their self-titled diva's face if the other ever found out about what Wonwoo has been hiding. Wait. Another frown marred his face. No, he didn't want them to find out just yet, way too happy with the current situation. Payback for the lion insult wasn't worth the harassment he'd have to endure the moment the noisy bunch got a whiff of his secret.

Long, thin fingers smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead. Wonwoo grabbed the hand and playfully bit the man's wrist, swooning over expressive eyes filled with worry as he was questioned what has gotten him upset. The universe's most blessed creature chuckled at his antics, a sound that made Wonwoo's chest hurt with fondness. He loved it when the other laughed, loved the way his eyes would crinkle and his plush mouth would stretch in a sincere smile full of mirth.

In a sudden act of spontaneity - he found himself more and more spontaneous the longer he spent time with the other - he rose from his current position on the couch. His human pillow cocked his head to the side. Wonwoo imagined tiny red question marks float around his head and little giggles escaped his lips as he made to straddle the other one's lap. It was still a mystery to him how the blond male managed to combine wild hotness with fluffy cuteness without making it ridiculous. A pout appeared on his face. It wasn't fair. He always looked stupid if he even so attempted to think of fusing those contradictions. Wonwoo's envy rant vanished though as he got distracted by the laughter dancing in those beautiful eyes he'd been caught in the first time they met months ago.

“You're too cute, babe,” his boyfriend cooed and Wonwoo's cheeks flushed a bright red.

“I'm not!” he denied fervently and hit the man on his chest. The slightly older male always made fun of him that way, saying how cute or adorable he was even though Wonwoo knew it was a blatant lie - at least in his eyes. He could pull off sexy as he'd proven on numerous occasions and was confident in that aspect of his impression on strangers and friends alike. His circle of friends hadn't agreed without reason when (on a late evening where everyone had a little too much to drink) Jeonghan had said bluntly he would fuck him if not for the fact he himself was already in a relationship and straight. Praises could do wonder to a man's ego. Wonwoo's deflated though when a rumble filled the air.

“Someone's hungry,” his boyfriend grinned and poked his stomach. Wonwoo swatted his hand away in embarrassment. Not that he could be blamed. He hadn't eaten in hours, too lazy to get up from the couch snuggled up to the male he sat currently on top. He dreaded the hours they were apart so he savoured their time together. With a glance to the clock behind him he groaned. It had only been twenty minutes since they made a call for take-out. His hungry stomach got soothed by a suggestion coming from his boyfriend's wonderful mouth. “Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate till the delivery service is here.” The offer sounded tempting and not one to deny good stuff Wonwoo happily followed the taller male in the kitchen. He absolutely loved the man's hot chocolate. It complemented his taste just right. For that alone he could marry the male currently rummaging in the cupboards, searching for the utensils he needed. Wonwoo felt sated with just watching his boyfriend move fluid in his kitchen. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction how at home the taller male seemed to be. Shamelessly devouring the man's back appearance with his eyes a comfortable silence settled over them, occasionally broken by affectionate murmurs.

A shrill ring of the bell startled both and milk spilled over the pot followed by a curse. Wonwoo chuckled at his boyfriend glaring defiantly at the milk container as if it was to blame for the white patch on the kitchen counter. Cute.

“Do you expect someone?” his boyfriend asked with a raised eyebrow and proceeded to lick at the milk drops sprinkled on his hand, purposefully ignoring the tainted counter. Wonwoo's eyes watched his tongue dart out and wanted nothing but kiss him senseless. Or have that tongue travel paths on his skin. To his chagrin someone expected him to open the door. He groaned as he got up from his comfortable spot. “Not for the next three hours,” he answered and made his way too the entrance. “Must be the delivery. They're surprisingly fast this time.” 

Or not.

Wonwoo was certain the universe wanted to fuck with him. Maybe punishment for it blessed him with his boyfriend and decided he needed a down push so he wouldn't fly off the ground. The moment he opened the door he considered slamming it shut again. Sadly, the visitor knew him well enough and invaded his flat with his companions. Wonwoo cursed at everything living on the planet. Plants and the man in his kitchen an exception. He froze when he became aware of the problem transcending on him. Out of his friends it had to be the noisiest and most talkative trio ruining his wonderful evening.

He stared his friends down. “What are you doing here?” he pressed through clenched teeth, not in a bit bothering to hide he was upset.

Soonyoung blinked at him innocently. Innocent his ass. The dance teacher was a cunning cat. “What do you mean? Today is our monthly meet up. Don't tell me you've forgotten?”

Wonwoo massaged the bridge of his nose. “By all means I didn't. Tell me though why you're here three hours earlier then we agreed?”

Seokmin hold up some snacks and films. “We thought we could start a marathon on HSM before the others come,” he declared, eyes crinkling at the corners and Wonwoo came once again to the conclusion his boyfriend had a ten times more beautiful eye smile. “With our luck you'll draw the lucky strike and we have to watch a horror film,” Seungkwan added, complain visible both in his face and voice. “So we decided to take precaution and come earlier so we're prepared for later.”

Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to kick them out with an excuse he had still some stuff to do and tell them to come back at the agreed time when the ever observant Seungkwan discovered something unusual around the doorway. “Who do those shoes belong to?” he questioned and pointed to a pair of black sneakers everybody knew didn't belong to Wonwoo. Said guy wanted to strangle his friend. Why, oh why, did he had to be so perceptive all the time?

“No one,” he replied hastily, desperately thinking of a plausible excuse. “They belong to no one. I ordered them a few days ago, curious why everybody wears them.” Didn't sound so bad. Imaginative Wonwoo patted his own shoulder. If he was fast enough he could shoo them out, make a dash to the kitchen and convince his boyfriend to let himself out in the back aka the balcony. Wouldn't be the first time the other would come in that way.

Once again he didn't calculate Seungkwan's perception and found himself staring disbelievingly at his friend when he stated, “Those shoes were worn for some time now. Definitely not new.” Wonwoo wanted to face-palm. Of course, just his luck to have the diva find a hole in his fabricated lie. Seokmin and Soonyoung wouldn't have seen it, those two idiots. He eyed the sneakers and sighed. Seungkwan was right. Those shoes were the ones his boyfriend often wore on his days off, mostly when he came over. He kicked them off easily every time and while Wonwoo did feel sorry for them here and there the sympathy was forgotten the moment strong arms wrapped around him and he was greeted with a passionate kiss. Wasn't hard to choose between a hot and sexy as fuck boyfriend and cast aside worn sneakers.

“Babe?” a voice called from the back. “Something wrong?” Crap. He had waited too long, drifted off to more pleasant thoughts. He was busted. Wonwoo could see it in the way the noisy trio turned wide eyed to him, mouthing 'babe' at him questioningly. He heard steps behind him and while he felt upset at the whole disaster slowly building up he couldn't help the amusement simmering on the surface as he watched the three early birds gape at something behind him, or rather someone. 

Nonchalantly he looked behind to see the universe's greatest sin approach.

Ah, had Wonwoo forgot to mention how delicious his boyfriend looked in a tank top showing off his toned arms and slim built? Well, now he did. His eyes continued down to long legs in tight jeans and up at his boyfriend's handsome face. While he wished for the ground to swallow his three friends he couldn't help but smile at the male. Said man returned it with a crooked smirk of his own that made Wonwoo weak in the legs and a commented, “Doesn't seem like the delivery service.”

Wonwoo was thankful for his poker face, else he was sure he'd look like a smitten teenager. Not to mention he was known as more of the collected type among the crazy bunch. He had an image to keep. Not that it mattered in this moment. Wonwoo could've died on the floor without his friends noticing; they were too engrossed in the newcomer's appearance. “W-Who..?” the shortest of the three stammered. Now, that was new, Wonwoo noted. Seungkwan at a loss of words? A sight to see. Where was his phone when he needed it?

“Wen Junhui,” Wonwoo heard the man behind him introduce himself and suppressed a moan when he felt the man's body press flush against him and hot air tickle his neck. “Wonwoo's boyfriend. You can call me Jun.” He winked at Seungkwan who looked close to fainting if not for his red cheeks. A part of Wonwoo felt sympathy. He'd been overwhelmed the first time, too, not being able to formulate coherent sentences. The bigger part felt naked spite at the various panicked state of his friends. Deserved them right for ruining his time with Jun. He reached for the hand wrapped around his waist and tangled their fingers together.

“Boyfriend?” Seokmin echoed, jaw hanging down. His eyes wandered to their linked hands and visibly gulped at the stranger staring lazily with amusement etched in his outstanding features at him, whispering something into Wonwoo's ears. The man definitely had an aura, luring one in. Seokmin saw something flash in his friend's eyes before a smirk tugged at his lips. “Nah,” he drawled, eyes on Seokmin and Seungkwan who shrunk away at the malicious glint in his eyes. “Except Soonyoung they never had the pleasure of getting a hot piece of ass.”

If the whole situation wasn't flabbergasting enough Wonwoo's way of speaking definitely took it to another level. Soonyoung, quiet and aside a few head shakes as if trying to test if he was dreaming or not about the fact that Jeon Wonwoo, the bookworm, had a (hot as hell) boyfriend, let out a cough. This kind of wording they expect from Jeonghan, not from their ever so collected friend. If he revealed his thoughts on sexual matters it was through texts. He never voiced them out loud – till now.

Soonyoung decided to make progress or else they'd stood here the whole night. He stretched out a hand. “I'm Kwon Soonyoung, friends with that bookworm.” He nodded to Wonwoo who narrowed his eyes at him. The stranger (Wen Junhui, was it?) let go of Wonwoo and shook the offered hand. “Nice to meet you,” he smiled and Soonyoung admitted the man was charming. If he'd been available he wouldn't have said no. Wonwoo's boyfriend – the combination of those two words were bizarre – turned to the other two still shell-shocked men. “You must be Seokmin and Seungkwan, right?” Jun mused and earned himself two dazed nods. “I heard a lot of you guys.” That snapped the two out of whatever world they've been in and stared at their mutual friend suspiciously. Wonwoo only shrugged and waved inside. “Let's go inside since you're already here.” The noisy trio received another unappreciated glare. “I'm tired of standing uselessly around.”

Jun chuckled. “We can't have that now, can we?” he said and gave unsuspecting Wonwoo a fireman's lift. A surprised squeak escaped his lips, so not his style, and he heard the noisy trio cackle behind him as they followed them into the living-room. Jun plopped him down on the couch rather unceremonious and earned himself a half-hearted slap on the arm. The three newcomers made themselves comfortable on the ground and watched with interest the couple's interaction. Despite Wonwoo's displayed dislike for having beenmanhandled a faint pink adorned his cheeks that made him look adorable. Even more so when Jun leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead as an apology along with a whisper. Wonwoo nodded and leaned back. Jun straightened and asked politely, “Do you like some hot chocolate as well?”

The three shared a look. Usually they'd get a beer and mostly snacks Seokmin brought with him. But today wasn't normal. And who said no to hot chocolate anyway? They gave the tall male thumbs up and invaded Wonwoo's personal space as soon as they were alone.

“Where did you get that hot man, buddy?” Soonyoung questioned loudly and was slapped immediately on the head by the three others fornot being quiet enough.

“Not telling yet,” Wonwoo answered, still pissed off at his friends for finding out the one secret he didn't want to be revealed. His mood improved though when Jun returned with his promised drink and slipped on the couch. In a practised motion he placed Wonwoo's skinny legs on his lap and started to draw random patterns on his baggy pants. Content with his delicious chocolate in which Jun always mixed some spices and the massage Wonwoo felt inclined to forgive the noisy trio who attacked Jun with questions where he worked, what he liked to do in his free time, if he was as crazy over spicy food as Wonwoo was and on and on. It was actually nice. Not as nice as their quiet alone time but nice.

The second shrill ring today made Wonwoo reconsider his earlier change of heart. His eyes flickered over to the clock. An hour had passed yet he had an inkling who it was. He wouldn't make the assumption it was the delivery service again. He remembered the person on the other line telling him it'd take some time for they were busy this evening. Should've remembered that the first time before he oh so stupidly opened the door. “Soonyoung, get it,” he ordered the dance teacher who look appalled. “Why me?” he protested.

“Who came three fucking hours earlier than planned?” Wonwoo shot back. “Now move it or I kick you out.”

A slight pressure on his shin made him look at Jun and scrunch up his nose when the other flicked his forehead. “Be nice, babe,” he scolded him lightly though rubbed the abused spot with an apologetic smile. Wonwoo mumbled something incoherently but followed Jun's plea. He didn't wish for his boyfriend to be upset. It must be overwhelming for him already to meet a chunk of his friends. 

The author prepared himself for the noisiness that would come along with Soonyoung's return. Indeed loud chatter invaded the peacefulness (who was he kidding?) in the flat and a horde of young men spread into the living-room. A voice he knew all too well yelled over the noise, “Wonwoo, we took your take-out from the delivery guy!” Jun, who'd stood up much to Wonwoo's displeasure after the first people spilled in and greeted the newcomers politely, took the containers with a smile and a soft, “I'll take those, thanks.”

Wonwoo lived for the moments following as Jeonghan stood there stock-still, stunned, eyes on the retreating figure with the food. It didn't happen often that one could shock the devil in disguise. The others weren't off better, eyes trained on the unfamiliar figure, checking him out unashamedly. Wonwoo clicked his tongue especially at the three people who had girlfriends waiting for them at home.

“You're really hot,” Hansol, one of the youngest, confessed once Jun walked out the kitchen only to return to it moments later with three empty cups. Poor Hansol found himself in a headlock courtesy to Seungcheol. “Stop embarrassing the poor guy,” he scolded the younger. Jun waved it off, cup dancing in the air. “It's alright. He ain't wrong.”

Whistles travelled around the room. “Someone's cocky,” Seungcheol commented and glanced at Wonwoo. The young man showed no indication of being put out with his boyfriend's behaviour. Well, if one thought objectively Wonwoo liked to act cocky as well. It suit him, subjectively spoken. Guess, that made them work.

“I think you need to explain,” Jeonghan said calmly, body lounged on the only armchair Wonwoo owned (when did he get there?), a lazy smirk on display. He'd recovered quickly from his initial shock of being confronted face-to-face with Wonwoo's hot piece of a motherfucker, as Soonyoung had described the man in a quick text to him. Soonyoung's description was on point.

Wonwoo sent him a look that delivered his typical 'what's there to explain' attitude. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Obviously.” Jeonghan gestured to Jun who now leaned at the wall dividing living-room and kitchen, no doubt waiting for the food to be finished heated up so he could serve it to the sloth lying on the couch. A lopsided smile graced his lips and Wonwoo wanted nothing but to throw himself in his arms. How could a man look so freaking sexy just standing there, arms crossed in a way that accentuated his broad shoulders and simply grinning? Wonwoo was well aware of the flex of muscles when their gazes met. Damn Wen Junhui and his knowledge of Wonwoo's weaknesses.  
“Your _secret_ boyfriend,” Jeonghan continued, not missing the sparks between the couple. “Why did you keep him away from us? That's not the nice way to treat your friends."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. As if he was one to talk. If not for Seungcheol they'd never heard about the fact his girlfriend was a hotshot singer and friend of Mingyu. Speaking of him, he dropped by the latest, cap deep in his face and mask covering the lower half of his face, accompanied by Jisoo, dressed similar. It wasn't a surprising sight at all. They were greeted by various shouts, warm hugs and urging motions to come sit down so they could gossip. Wonwoo mustered the tallest out of them. He and Mingyu used to fool around, back in the days, before Mingyu's model career hit off and it made no sense to stay in this friends with benefits thing. It had been awkward after that for a few times they gathered but eventually everything returned to normal. 

“You sure they're not only pretending?” Chan cut in sneakily from his position between the table and the couch after everyone was settled and Wonwoo had received his much overdue diner, using Jun who'd perched himself on the armrest as a backrest.

He kicked Chan in the shoulder. “That's the most stupid thing I heard you ever say,” he stated and handed the first fished half of his meal to Seokmin. The other stared at it blankly until he understood what he was supposed to do. Grumbling something about Wonwoo being a dictator he shuffled into the kitchen. “I wouldn't pretend being in a relationship aware of the fact how noisy you all get. That's a pain in the ass.”

There were fits of complaints following but Wonwoo tuned them out for the sake of his boyfriend leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Now I understand why you preferred to stay low-key.” Wonwoo gave him a worried glance Jun picked up easily. He smiled reassuringly and brushed the bangs out his face. “I like them. They're interesting.”

Their little conversation got interrupted by Jisoo who had mustered Jun intently since his late arrival. “Not wanna sound rude but what do you work as?”

Jun laughed lightly. “Currently I'm taking a break from work to spend more time with this bookworm here,” he teased and got slapped by Wonwoo.

“You said you're an actor and model, right?” Seokmin piped in, returning from his trash duty. Jun nodded at him. “Really?” Chan exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Well, he certainly got the looks for that,” Jeonghan added his two cents. Jisoo pursed his lips, mumbling something along the lines of “that's why he looked so familiar”.

Mingyu used that as an opportunity to let his apparent dislike show and put a damper on the mood. “I never heard of you, being in the same business and all.” Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and was close on calling the younger out. What was with this rude behaviour? His boyfriend did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. He felt anger bubble up to the surface. Another slip of words and he'd show the model out the door. On the other hand Jun seemed not bothered. He ran one hand through his hair. “I'm only active in China. And it's not like I heard of your name as well.” Mingyu's face turned bright red and he tucked at his cap in a pathetic attempt to hide his embarrassment. Jisoo gave him a light shove and smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry. We had a rough day. It's no excuse but Mingyu means no harm.”

Jun grinned. “Nah, I understand. It can be quite stressful.” With that the awkward atmosphere dissipated and Wonwoo's bunch of noisy crack-heads continued their twenty questions game. Seriously, was this some kind of interrogation? Wonwoo sighed and glared mainly at Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the culprits of the ridiculous situations. They could become protective as hell over their friends, Wonwoo included, so he should've expected their parental behaviour.

__“If you're from China does that mean you speak Chinese?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo just wished that guy would be swallowed by the ground. Seriously, how stupid could someone get? Jun reacted good-naturally. “Cantonese, to be exact, yes. Mandarin as well.”_ _

At that information Soonyoung excitedly turned to one person who'd been quiet the whole time. “Did you hear that, Minghao? Now you finally have someone to speak with in your mother tongue!”

A look of surprise flashed over Jun's face quickly followed by genuine excitement. It was cute in Wonwoo's eyes. “You're from China?” he questioned in Mandarin. Wonwoo had learned the basics to understand what his boyfriend was saying. Of course the taller male had taught him some new words as well. Minghao nodded shyly and suddenly spit out the fastest string of words Wonwoo had ever heard him say. Whatever the content it made Jun laugh and if till now any apprehension was stubbornly clutching at some minds it faded when Jun said, “It's nice to know Wonwoo has such great friends that take care of him.”

From then on their self-appointed parents dropped the interrogation and led a more relaxed conversation. Mingyu seemed to be the only one not being taken by Jun and his charms if his frown was anything to go by. Wonwoo had the suspicion it wasn't Jun himself but the title he owned as Wonwoo's boyfriend that didn't sit right with the model. Not that the author cared. He had stated from the beginning whatever they had had was nothing romantic and the other had agreed. If now, in the face of Wonwoo demonstrating just that, was something the model couldn't cope with it wasn't Wonwoo problem. Though should the taller male give Jun any further poor treatment he would become Mingyu's problem alright. That dark thought quickly left his mind though when his brain caught up with the tall male at his side telling in detail how they've met at the book fair in China. “Jun!” he whined, embarrassed his boyfriend had just told his friends their first cringe-making meeting. Some of their eyes sparkled with mischief and he knew they would never let him live it down. How could they not when he'd been a stuttering mess, mind blank and wondering how he could escape? 

__“You were a hot stuttering mess,” Jun said lowly and while it may had been only directed at Wonwoo the flushed faces of the ones nearby indicated another result. Wonwoo felt his heart rate pick up and he reached up to let his hand settle at his boyfriend's neck. He tugged him down and murmured against the man's mouth, “as if you're one to talk.” And proceeded under disbelieving eyes to devour the other's oh so tempting lips, signalling clearly he had no interest in conversing anymore and intended to follow more interesting interactions. Sadly, a ringtone broke the astonishment around the room and Wonwoo felt Jun backing away. “Sorry,” his boyfriend apologised. Wonwoo would've been mad if not for the blown pupils and flushed cheeks filling his vision. He'd riled the other up and that was good enough. His eyes followed the tall male as he excused himself, phone already on his ears and switching to his mother tongue. From the short time the other was still in ear shot it had something to do with his work.__

____

“Say,” Seungcheol started again, body leaning forward, “when was this book fare again?”

____

__Wonwoo blinked more than once, not expecting such an off-topic question. Well, not so off-topic as usual but still... “Roughly around last summer, I think?” he answered nonetheless and was faced with more than one gaping mouth at him.__

______ _ _

“Last summer?!” Soonyoung shrieked, voice reaching heights normally Seungkwan and Seokmin demonstrated in their well received cover songs on YouTube. Wonwoo groaned at the perpetuating noise and glared at his friend. “Tone it down, will you?” Soonyoung kicked him in the shin. “Shut up, bookworm. I have every right to be upset. You hid the fact you're off the market for over a year! How cruel can you be!” 

______ _ _

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the dramatic act. “Come on, we both know you're upset I was able to prevent you from sniffing out private things.” Soonyoung huffed and turned away. Childish brat. “This is a new record,” Wonwoo added smugly, not done with rubbing it down his noisy friends' noses they've failed to prevent another three-months-accident. “Where's my price?”

______ _ _

“Oh, shut up,” Seungkwan grumbled and made to use Soonyoung as his headrest. “Don't gloat. You were part of the Jeonghan and girlfriend debacle, too.”

______ _ _

“Why am I pulled into this?” said male sighed and stood up. Immediately warning bells rang in Wonwoo's head. “Where are you going?” he asked suspiciously. Jun still wasn't back and as he knew his boyfriend he'd vanished into the bedroom, the only other available room aside the bathroom. And which sane person hold a call in a bathroom? Oh, wait, his boyfriend did a few times. Never mind. If Jeonghan dared to pull a stunt...

______ _ _

Their self-appointed angel grinned innocently. “I need relief.” The answer would be harmless if not for the fact one had to pass the bedroom first to reach the bathroom. No hell did he let the devil go alone. Just as he opened his mouth to oppose the sound of a door being opened and shut travelled through the space and announced Jun's arrival. This time though Wonwoo stood up to greet his boyfriend. He wouldn't let one of his friends get their hands on his man. He smiled at the other but it slipped off when he saw the troubled look on his boyfriend's face. “What's wrong?” he questioned, hands naturally lacing with each other.

______ _ _

Jun bit his lower lip. “I know I said I'd stay for a while longer...” He trailed off, eyes searching for Wonwoo's. Something in his chest broke. Wonwoo knew what those words meant: their plans would be laid on ice for a while. His heart grew heavier and heavier by that thought. “When?” he managed to say without a quiver. Jun stayed quiet and that was indication enough. Wonwoo felt his heart thumb painfully in his chest, every beat a reminder how limited their time together was.

______ _ _

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Something a problem?” Seungcheol questioned and Wonwoo heard the protective undertone. He almost smiled at that. A true parent at heart.

______ _ _

“My agency wants to meet,” Jun explained, not faced by the half glare. He appeared totally calm yet Wonwoo knew the other wasn't happy either if the way he squeezed his hands and the furrowed brows were anything to go by. “So?” Hansol piped in, not getting the problem. 

______ _ _

“He has to go back to China,” Soonyoung said to the younger who still looked confused. “Wonwoo has to stay in Korea.” 

______ _ _

“Oh.” Everyone imagined a light bulb over the boy's head. “Then what does that mean?” There were several groans and hands slapping against skin.

______ _ _

“How do you manage college?” Mingyu questioned, no bite in his words. Hansol stuck out his tongue. “I'm getting by. Survival instincts are the most important.” 

______ _ _

“And he has those _en masse_ ,” Seungkwan supplied, head resting on the boy's lap, way too comfortable in Wonwoo's opinion and proceeded to kick him. The younger protested loudly and glared at the culprit. “What was that for?”

______ _ _

“You encouraged him,” Wonwoo answered though he hid behind Jun when an angered diva made his way over. A calculated move, for Seungkwan stopped dead in his tracks, cheeks red and eyes downcast. The shy reaction was hilarious, at least Wonwoo thought so and latched on the broad shoulders protecting him from any attack. His boyfriend let out a bemused chuckle and in a swift turn wrapped his arms around the bookworm. “Ain't you a cutie?” he teased and pecked Wonwoo's head.

______ _ _

“I'm not cute,” the latter complained with no heat and snuggled closer. He did not care for eleven pairs of eyes watching their every move. The fact tonight was the last night he'd spent time with Jun for an unlimited amount let him throw any hesitation or minding of the public out the door. If he did it right he could make his friends leave. A smile crept up his face when Jun whispered, “crash the party, babe?”

______ _ _

Count on his boyfriend to know what he wanted without vocalising it. “With pleasure,” he replied, a wicked glint in his eyes.

______ _ _

Seungcheol happened to see the younger one's expression and felt unease bubble up. The moment Wonwoo decided to play was never good for everyone else. On cue said male let his hand wander under the tank top the Chinese actor wore while he mouthed something in the man's ear. Whatever it was drew a chuckle and an equally naughty hand playing with the jean's waistband. Seungcheol gulped. They wouldn't dare, would they? There were kids around. He cast a nervous glance to Jeonghan who looked way too relaxed and entertained. Of course, count on their self-appointed mother to find entertainment in Seungcheol's panic.

______ _ _

Mingyu stood up abruptly, jaw clenched and eyes fixed on the couple bordering on the line regarding comfortableness. “I have to leave,” he announced, voice tight with suppressed emotions. Jisoo got up as well, a hand on the other model's back. Before any awkwardness could built up cause at least half of the habitants were able to pinpoint the source of Mingyu's sudden desire for departure Jisoo did damage control. “I'm coming with you,” he said and added, “The photo shoot tomorrow is early. Can't look like yeast, can we?” he joked and earned a few giggles, especially from Seungkwan whose always been teased about being bloat in the morning. “It was nice meeting you,” Mingyu's more respectful half addressed Jun and shook his hand. “Hope to see you around.”

______ _ _

Jun grinned. “I'm sure you will.” Wonwoo pinched the warm skin where his hand was located and felt satisfied when his boyfriend flinched slightly. Pretending like he didn't do anything he went to hug his friends. “Take care of yourselves,” he reminded the two. They had the habit to overwork themselves if under stress. After some protestations the model pair headed off and left an impatient Wonwoo behind who couldn't wait for the rest of the bunch to leave. 

______ _ _

“Time to level up the game,” he murmured against the shell of Jun's ear. His boyfriend hummed in agreement. “Like this?” he asked and hoisted Wonwoo up. On instinct he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist and thanked the universe he didn't let out an embarrassing sound. With a glare he demonstrated what he thought about the non-existent warning. “Sorry, babe,” Jun apologised with a laugh and pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Wonwoo circled his arms around his carrier 's neck. “I don't mind if you apologise like this,” he grinned cheekily. Jun bumped their noses together. “You devil.”

______ _ _

Their little exchange was being watched intently by the noisy bunch around. While their interaction had been seen as adorable till now it changed drastically with the next move. Seungkwan let out a scandalised noise when Jun's hands wandered from Wonwoo's thighs to the male's butt. Wonwoo's hands weren't less innocent as they pushed the tank top his boyfriend was wearing up till it was cast to the side, lying pitifully on the floor. He directed Jun so that his body shield the naked skin from prying eyes. He might let his friends enjoy some but not all.

______ _ _

“Eh, guys...,” Jeonghan started and shut up when Wonwoo sent him a heated glare before he returned to devouring swollen lips. Jun let out a low groan that echoed through the room. That woke the rest of the noisy bunch out their trance. Eyes growing wider and wider the youngest watched the couple giving not a damn about their surroundings. Hansol even let out a whimper. That set Seungcheol and Jeonghan into motion. They ushered their protégés up and out. Needless to say it wasn't long till the room was vacated and Wonwoo was blessed with the former peace and quiet he preferred much more, with the difference the sound of heavy breathing cut through. Still, he was very happy how his plan went. Especially now that Jun had to leave at the crack at dawn and he didn't want to waste any second life spared them. He looked down in those beautiful eyes and felt longing built up. Just knowing he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend starting tomorrow intensified the need to be attached to him and not letting go. Not to mention shirtless Jun was something you didn't look away nor got away from. The second option wasn't worth mention anyway considering his boyfriend's grip was strong and Wonwoo doubted the other would let him go, now that they were both hot and bothered. “Bedroom?”

______ _ _

Jun jostled him higher and moved with the skills of someone having done that more than once through their flat. Their way was accompanied by chaste kisses and teeth bruising skin. Maybe if he worked hard Wonwoo could make some hickey last till the met again. If Jun's prediction was right he'd be back in a week. That was better than a month.

______ _ _

But still a week as he complained to the noisy bunch he called friends more often than not in the time he was alone. And even though the closest people to him were aware of his suffering it didn't stop them from being the biggest cockblocker in earth's history.

______ _ _

After Wonwoo's biggest secret had been unwillingly revealed his friends coincidentally appeared on his doorstep whenever Jun happened to be there and sweeten his days after he'd returned from the trip back to China due to discussions regarding a film they liked him to star in – just as the model and actor predicted. Wonwoo suspected Jeonghan behind the scheme. The other probably convinced Minghao to hit Jun up and asked when he'd be at Wonwoo's place. Jun being the kind person he was definitely gave out the needed information deliberately and thus Jeonghan's grand scheme played out well.

______ _ _

Fuck them all. Wonwoo wanted to be alone with his boyfriend who became more and more of a tease than he already was. So he decided one glorious day to kick them all out. It wasn't nice but he had cravings, okay? After all he was a young healthy man and he craved for Jun's undivided attention on him, longed for his silky voice that got a rough edge when he lost himself, desired the feeling of being complete.

______ _ _

Therefore it was no surprise that he snapped. It wasn't the screaming-like-a-banshee or wailing-like-a-four-years-old, Wonwoo was above that, secretly glancing at Seungkwan and Mingyu with the latter frequenting his flat more often than the author expected him to considering he'd brought odium on Jun the few times they met. Wonwoo guessed Mingyu's walls finally cracked when Jun complimented him on his cooking, eyes wide in wonder and smile so sincere there was just no possibility one could continue hold a grudge (which was idiotic from the beginning). Mingyu was a sucker for people complimenting his culinary skills.

______ _ _

“Out!”

______ _ _

The word snapped like a whip through the air and let everyone pause in their movements. Shocked and confused faces stared at Wonwoo who stood near the entrance, seemingly expressionless. But one who looked in the man's eyes shuddered at the livid emotions swirling in them, promising hell on anyone who dared to disobey. Almost simultaneously the unwanted occupants scrambled to their feet and followed the order. Those who took slower in the flat's owner opinion were kicked in the butt to hurry up. Not five minutes longer a familiar silence appeared though still tense. Comforting arms wrapped around Wonwoo's tense body and a soft voice whispered, “everything's alright?” 

______ _ _

Wonwoo jerked around, coming face to face with his boyfriend. “No,” he growled and yanked at the offending shirt. “You're a fucking tease.” 

______ _ _

And then it was a mess of tongues, teeth and fingers scratching over skin. Wonwoo groaned when his back connected with the wall, the impact sending tingles all over his body and his hands tugging harsher at newly brown hair. Jun's eyes turned a shade darker and a moan vibrated in his throat. A smirk graced Wonwoo's mouth for the seconds it wasn't occupied only to be devoured by lips hungry for more. Clothes flew off and skin met skin in heated restraint.

______ _ _

“If I had known about your reaction I'd have spilled the beans earlier,” Wonwoo grinned cheekily though who was he to talk? He yelped when Jun tackled him once again and adorned his neck with another set of dark hickeys. Obviously that emerged in another round of sensations overload and Wonwoo loosing control of his body. When exhaustion finally kicked in they lied side by side, breathing heavily and revelling in each others' presence. Wonwoo rolled over and slung an arm around Jun's torso. His boyfriend tangled their legs together and kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he murmured tenderly and Wonwoo never felt so content in his life. He snuggled closer, whispering an equal soft reply.

______ _ _

In the end, Wonwoo thought, it wasn't that bad for his friends to find out his biggest secret. There were lots and lots of little secrets between Jun and him the noisy bunch wasn't aware of and would never be. He glanced down at the two silver bands on their entwined fingers and giggled in Jun's chest. 

______ _ _

At least for now.

______ _ _


End file.
